Operation:Bright Valor
by KyleDaTyle56
Summary: What can be lost, and you gain something? For some, it's identity. For others, it's goal. What really happens to people that go undercover? What happens when you have to kill off your innocent friend, just because they learned something they shouldn't have? Prepare to see the bright valor, White Fang, for you don't know what's coming at you. (Rated M for future.)
1. Briefing

**Location: Hereford Base**

**Time: 2240 Hours**

Meghan walked with a thought on his mind. Six has just told him that they are going to go deal with a racist terrorist organization. His job apparently was to get everyone, however, Six got on the PA that finally worked to call them to her office. After a briefing of the mission, Rainbow nodded, and then they waited for the inevitable. Six gave them two weeks, and in those weeks, they needed to learn about this place. Meghan walked over to the lab, and walked in.

"Sup, Emma."

"How's it going, Meghan?"

"Not bad, Not bad, you?"

"Not too bad myself." Emma said, then she got tased by her drone. "Damn."

Meghan walked over to her station, plopped one of her cams down, and started tinkering with it. She managed to improve battery life, and seventy hours is much more than five.

**Location: Hereford Base**

**Time: 0709 Hours (Two weeks later)**

Meghan walked the hallways of the base, and went into the gym. She thought a good workout would get her mind off things. She saw others inside, so she decided to pop in, and take a run on the treadmill.

"Hey, Meghan."

"Hello, Eliza."

After a good seven miles, she decided to hop off, and go grab some breakfast before they left. She made her way to the cafeteria, and managed to spot a turquoise haired girl.

"Hey, Ela!" She called out to her best friend.

"Hey, wanna grab some breakfast, I'm starving." Ela asked.

"I was just headed there myself."

They pushed the door open, and they managed to spot a few people playing some

Poker.

"Can we get dealt in, James?"

"Yeah, after this hand."

The two best friends sat down, and ordered some food, and James passed both of them two cards each. James kept on revealing cards, and they betted and betted, until it was time to flip them.

"Pair of sevens." James exclaimed.

"You beat me." Ela remarked as she flipped a pocket pair of fours.

"Three of a kind!" Trace yells.

"Heh, amatures." Meghan says, as she flips two clubs, completing a flush.

"Damn, I thought I had it."

**Location: Airport**

**Time: 1420 hours **

Meghan sighed, as she walked to the gate with a couple other operators. It was obvious she was worried, but nobody had seemed to notice. She sat down at the gate, and stared at the ground.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ela seemed to pop up.

"Just, this mission."

"What about it?"

"No, I mean, could you really kill someone that was innocent, just because they learned a harmless fact?"

Ela opened her mouth, then closed it. Meghan was right. Direct instructions from Six told them to kill anyone who found out anything about their organization, if they were working for it, hell, even their name or anyone else's. Everything was classified.

"Yeah, that's kind of fucked up. It'll be alright, Meghan. Just put your best foot forward, and I am sure we won't end up killing an innocent."

"Yeah, Thanks Ela."

"Anytime."

The flight went smoothly with her noise cancelling headphones. The others seemed to not be affected. Now was time to begin their operation. Operation: Bright Valor. It was time to become undercover, students on the outside, operators on the inside. This will be the most dangerous mission yet. Prepare yourselves, White Fang, to see the bright valor in the hearts of many.


	2. A Nice Group of Friends

**Location: Ozpin's Office**

**Time: 2350 Hours.**

Team Rainbow was sitting in the headmaster's office. He ran the city, and due to the threat, he contacted Six. He was not disappointed when he heard all of them were coming, and perfect timing too, as they will be undercover students at this school. He faced them in his room, and addressed them.

"I assume Six has described the details. You will not go through initiation; therefore, your 'teams' are going to be assigned here. Normality should be kept at all times, and do not give away that you are working for me. You will respond to me and me only, understood?"

"Understood." They all uttered in usion.

"Good, Your teams: SAS, FBI, GIGN, Spetsnaz, and GSG9. You guys will be with your four. JTF2 and 707th SMB, BOPE and GEO, SAT and SDU, GROM and Navy Seals, CBRN and GIS, and GSUTR and GIGR. You two will be paired with another two to create your teams."

They each looked around, and they seemed pretty okay with it. As they were dismissed to their dorms, they were able to grab a map of the school.

"Are you sure they are good, they didn't look like much."

"I'm sure, Glynda, just you wait."

**Location: Navy and GROM Dorm.**

**Time: 0730 Hours**

Meghan rose from her bed and turned. It seems that the others haven't woken yet, so she went and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. As it was brewing, she looked around the cafeteria. She saw a couple students coming inside; however, she read that breakfast didn't start until 0800 hours. She took her cup of coffee, and went back to the dorm, taking a couple sips. She opened the door to all of them sitting on their beds, looking at a Keurig.

"Damn it, Craig, I told you not to bring it."

"Why not?"

Meghan sighed in defeat, and took another drink while the others got their own. They

unpacked their essentials, and got dressed in some casual clothing.  
"Breakfast is at 0800, and it's 0755. We can probably go now."

"Alright, let's go."

**Location: GIGN Dorm**

**Time: 0730 Hours.**

Gustave stood up from his bed, grabbed a bottle of water, and threw some water on his teammates.

"What the hell man!" Julien exclaimed.

"What the fuck!" Emma yelled.

"Huh?" Gilles remarked.

"I know you guys would never get up without me."

"He isn't wrong."

"Breakfast at 0800, Get ready."

"Alright."

**Location: Cafeteria**

**Time: 0800 Hours.**

Several students filed in through the doors, and got in the lines, and sat at various tables. The Rainbow operators somehow found themselves taking up one of the tables.

"So, how was last night guys?" Trace inquired.

"Oh I slept great, until Gustave threw some damn water on me."

"Oh come on, still on that!?"

The operators shared a nice chuckle with each other as they ate, not talking about important things. As they finished up their meals, they started to head to their various classes. They all groaned and reluctantly picked themselves up, and walked down the labyrinth of hallways.

"Remind me again why the hell we have to go to class."

"Because we have to blend in, Julien shut up."

Shuhrat groaned, and then walked into the room for his class. It seemed like in his first class, there was the SAS, FBI SWAT ,GSG9, and themselves. Each one of the GIGN waved at the others, than took their seats next to a team of girls.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" Giles asked the yellow one.

"Nope."

"Mind if we sit here?"

"Nope. What are your guys' names?

"Montagne." Giles remarked

"Doc." Gustave said.

"Rook." Julien told them.

"Twitch." Emma said

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Yang."

"Blake."

"I'm Weiss."

"And I'm Ruby!."

"Likewi-" Giles got cut off by the teacher clearing his throat.

The class was boring for everyone, and the only mildly interesting part was when they asked for volunteers to fight a caged Grimm. Weiss thought this was the greatest opportunity to show off her skill, but she was barely able to pull off a win. They had time for one more, so Giles decided to try his hand. He stood in front of the cage with his shield and revolver, and when the boarbatusk was released, he fully extended. The grimm slammed into his shield, and fell back. Giles unextended, and then slammed it with his shield, killing it.

"Nice one, Montagne!" Ruby yelled, very interested in his weapon.

"Thanks."

"Alright, that is all for today, You are dismissed."

"Hey Montagne!"

"Hm, What is it, Ruby?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with us. We were going into town for a bit."

"What do you think, guys?"

"Not like we have anything else to do."

"Alright, we'll come."

**Location: Vale**

**Time: 1210 Hours**

"Are you guys hungry?" Ruby asked once they got there.

"Yep."

"Alright, Let's see if we can find a place to eat."

"There's a great pizza place around the corner."

"Sure. As long as it isn't Maestro's."

"Oh god, not that."

The rest of Team RWBY sweatdropped at the GIGN operators.


End file.
